


Are you warm enough?

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Derek helps Spencer feel better, Derek loves Spencer, I'm trying to make a fluffy fic, Kisses, Late night cuddles, M/M, Spencer is sad, Spencer is scared, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: I thought I would try to write some fluff... I'm pretty sure it sucks, but hey at least I tried right. Pretty much Spencer is sad and scared about the uncertainty of the future and Derek cuddles him to make him feel better.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Are you warm enough?

**DEREK MORGAN**

I wake up to someone knocking on my door. I look at my alarm clock and groan. Who the hell is at my house at 2 a.m!? I climb out of bed and walk to the door. I look out the window and see Spencer sitting on the steps crying. I open the door.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly

He sniffles and shakes his head. I grab his shoulder and he stands up. I take his hand and walk him to my room. On the way I notice him limping.

"Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?"

"I-I had a bad dream, so I rode the bus here. Someone bumped into me and I fell. I-I'm sorry." He says bursting into tears.

"Hey hey hey... It's okay. What are you sorry for?"

"Showing up uninvited."

"I told you if you ever needed anything to find me. I don't mind helping you."

I pull him to my chest and let him cry into my shoulder. I carefully sit down on my bed and help him onto my lap. When he calms down I pull back a bit and look into his eyes. His eyes are so expressive. I can always tell when he is upset. His eyes are so beautiful. 

"What was the dream about Pretty Boy?"

"Y-you were being h-held captive in y-your h-house. T-T-Tobias was here. He shot you. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I-I was... I love you Derek." He says sadly

"I love you to Spence. Tobias can't hurt you or me or anyone else sweetheart. Even if he could hurt you, I wouldn't let him. Did you hurt anything when you fell?"

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Ok. I'm going to go get an ice pack for it."

"Ok."

I grab an ice pack out of my freezer and start walking back to my room. Then I decide to bring so ice cream for him. I get the ice cream and two spoons. When I get back to the room Spencer is curled up in a ball. I sit down next to him and he moves his hurt ankle out so I can put the ice on it. 

"I brought ice cream. Are you hungry."

"Y-yah."

"C'mere baby."

I pull him into my lap and then pull a blanket around both of us. I kiss his head and open the tub of ice cream. I turn the T.V on and flip though channels looking for something he might enjoy watching. He sets his spoon on the bedside table and snuggles into my chest. He shivers a little. 

"Are you warm enough sweetheart?"

"I'm kinda cold..."

I grab another blanket from the foot of the bed and pull it tightly around us. He relaxes into me and sighs. 

"I love you Derek." He whispers

"I love you too Spencer." I say kissing the top of his head

He starts to cry. Sobs racking through his body. 

"What's wrong baby?" I ask

"I-I don't know... I just... I love you and I never want anything to happen to you and I'm scared Derek. I'm scared that my mom might die. I'm scared that you could get killed. I'm scared that the team might get killed." He says with one breathe

"Hey. Calm down. Your going to hyperventilate. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not dying right now. I'm not going to leave you Spence."

"I-I just don't want to lose you."

"Okay. Get some sleep Pretty Boy. You've gotta be tired." I say pulling him closer 

I kiss his head and he snuggles closer and eventually falls asleep.

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> A friend recently told me to look up my username, upon doing so I found that one of my fics had been posted to another websites. If you want to repost, ask permission. Thankfully the person who reposted gave me credits, but I would rather that you ask permission before reposting. If you didn't write a fic, you should not repost it. Ask before you repost!


End file.
